Toaru Fantaji no Vortex
by Clocktower-Echos
Summary: "A Certain Fantasy Vortex" Ribasu Kazeno, or "Vortex" as he is known due to his ability of controlling wind to points where being considered a level 5 isn't too far off him. However, he doesn't want anything to do with being the strongest in his school and such. He just wants a normal life, but I think you can connect the dots to what his destiny entails for him. T for cursing. OC
1. Chapter 1 : Tengu of Tokunaga

Chapter One: The Tengu of Tokunaga

Air. It gives humans life, and with life comes progress, and with progress come a new tomorrow. Which would explain why Ribasu Kazeno wasn't progressing anywhere or seeing the new day. Once again he had managed to nearly suffocate himself under his blankets in his sleep, only to be woken up by his head shoot out to the side into the wall. After an outburst of pained cries, he pushed the blanket out of his way and curled into a ball. "Such misfortune…" He rubbed his head as he looked at his clock.

He got up past the clock that would soon wake him up for his six thirty alarm and shuffled into the bathroom to get ready. A wave of cold water against his cheek, a blue plastic comb through his smoky black hair and a dull minty toothbrush in his mouth...his morning grind seemed no different than the last thousand times he did it. Stretching as he walked out of the bathroom, he scanned the room and laid his eyes to the uniform hung on a nail he had slammed into the wall using a frozen carrot some months ago.

The uniform consisted of a short-sleeved, buttoned-down white cotton shirt with a collar and a double-breasted leather vest over a pair of smooth dark grey dress pants. The signature uniform of Tokunaga High School stared at Kazeno as he stripped off his pajamas before putting it on. As he reached for his school bag, the grey digital alarm clock when off only to be hit by a trophy Kazeno kept on a shelf above it to turn off the alarm with a little help from his esper power, "Wind Caller", as he walked out the door.

The road to school had been given a proper coating of rain from the previous day, but the commute was no different; the monorail stop was crowded with students with a few towering adult springing out like old trees in a newly planted forest. "Please step behind the yellow line as the train is now arriving." a woman's voice rang through the speaker system before it went back to playing music. Kazeno was pushed back a few steps as the mass of bodies shuffled as the whistle of brakes that he listened to everyday could be heard.

As the monorail shifted slightly along its rail, something felt off. Kazeno told himself that there was nothing out of the ordinary besides the English test he had. The monorail seemed to be more jerker than usual and the number of eyes that he felt were on him increased with every thought about it. Even the sun took its shot at scrutinizing him as the hairs on the back of his neck had yet to stand down, sending slight chills down his back. And yet, everything he told himself felt more of a lie each time told himself it as several stops zoomed by. Maybe he was just bothered by the "Level Upper" rumors that had just gotten to him. "No use worrying about things that don't existed," he reached into his bag for his music player, "What kind of drug allows you to level up? And who would want that?"

He scuffed has he tuned out the world to his own music.

"Then why do you want it?" a voice came from behind him from the sky line of District 4 and Academy City.

Kazeno swiftly looked back and quietly whispered, "Nee-chan?"

The hard stone meet Kazeno's sneakers with a rough _thump_ as he landed on each stair of the station; the same thump he headed heard for more days than he could care to count. The rays of sun jumped in from the colored glass mural window that the art club made some years back and would looked more appropriate in a cathedral than a monorail station.

A sleepy breeze escorted Kazeno out of the station as if the world was taking an extra hour for beauty sleep. Not that Kazeno thought it would really change anything. The street was lined with students not only from Tokunaga High, but also the surrounding area, including a girl wearing a Tokiwadai uniform. "What's that ojou-sama doing here?" Kazeno gazed over at the girl in tan as he heard his name being called, "Kazeno-kun! Hey!"

Kazeno turned his head with a lazy flick and saw the figure of a girl in the female Tokunaga uniform. As the girl walked closer, Kazeno could make out one of those old pocket watches complete with a chain and headphones. It was Eko Shaori, the girl who was a year younger than him that could turn all of the security robots on someone at will. "Kazeno-k- AHH!" Eko tripped over her own feet and proceed to roll towards Kazeno. As the girl barreled towards, he sent a gale of wind at her to stop and put Eko on her feet.

Eko fit the description of a hyperactive moe character from a harem anime. She wore the Tokunaga girl's uniform which was just as distinctive as the boy's uniform. There was a light grey collared vest without sleeves and a dark grey skirt with sky blue frills. Her hair was a auburn brown and arranged into a pair of pigtails. She stood around Kazeno's shoulder and literally looked up to him.

"Thank you senpai." Eko stumbled over to Kazeno, looking like she had just walked out of a drinking contest.

"It was nothing." he replied before seeing Eko clinging to his arm.

"That's since you're a level four, of course it would easy." Eko pouted, like many others in school either admired or envied or both Kazeno's abilities

"Don't worry, you'll be at my level soon enough." Kazeno patted Eko's head that only reached the middle of his neck.

As he walked with Eko, Kazeno felt the hairs on the back of his next slowly retreating back to a state where it didn't felt like there was a fan aimed behind him, everything seemed to become a bit warmer with a companion. After switching his shoes and dumping some stuff into his tiny locker, he and Eko bolted up the stairs to homeroom. They stopped right in front of the well-cared for wooden door to catch their breath and to enter in an otherwise "normal" way of not looking like the PE teacher had just be told to run laps around the whole city.

"Morning." Kazeno opened the door with Eko trailing behind him and headed towards his desk.

"Yo Kazeno, Eko-san." His friend Isamu Aisu waved a hand as did the girl next to him Kabe Sen, did the same, "Good morning guys."

Isamu was about the same height as Kazeno, changing only on the days which Kazeno's bedhead was very unruly. At first glance, Isamu looked as if he came from a wealthy family from his well-kept appearance and groomed hair that was always combed over towards the right. His sharp looks had earned him a spot on the school calendar several times. He was almost the exact opposite Kazeno, he was an honor student, star of track team, and just about everything else Kazeno wished he was.

Kazeno opened his mouth but only the sound of the bell came out. Looking fairly surprised he realized that class was about to start and right on cue, the teacher walked in, dragging his feet through the maze of desks. Yopparai-sensei was famed for not only coming to class half asleep or drunk, but also teaching and grading tests under the same conditions.

"Jeez," Kabe ran her hand through her hair as Yopparai-sensei fell over someone's bag, "Won't sensei ever learn?"

"You should try to tell him that when he's sober." Kazeno watched the students close by helped to pick up the teacher.

"The only time he's gonna be sober is when he dies from alcohol poisoning." Kabe reached into her bag for some nail polish.

"Hey, that's offensive!" Kazeno panned around to see Kabe cloud gazing and gave up.

When the teacher finally reached the podium, he whacked a binder open and shouted out random names for role, the scent of sake and cheap beer slowly mixed with the air, "Yuuji-kun!"

"Here."

"Himeji-chan!"

"Present."

"Hideyoshi-san"

The day whisked by and Kazeno found himself standing at an emptying entrance with his sneakers back on, "Damn, that felt like one hell of a time warp."

"Senpai! Hurry up!" Eko shouted.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm coming." Kazeno decided to show off a little and launched himself using his esper ability.

"Amazing, as expected from the level 4 Tengu of Tokunaga." Isamu put on a glossed smile that he often wore whenever Kazeno showed off.

Kazeno laughed it off with everyone else. He was considered the strongest in the school, even being considered a level 5 candidate at one point, and yet he was miles ahead his best friend. Isamu was barely a marked at a level two with the ability of freezing liquids under certain circumstances. The pinnacle of his ability can be considered his ability to create ice cubes from jug of water or freezing the water coming out of the water fountains on a cold day.

In comparison, Eko was a level 3 who could take control of any electronic as long as there was no EMP coating in the electronic and could use limited amounts of offensive electric similar to a Taser. Kabe was also a level 3 like Eko but could see through walls, as long they weren't thicker than four inches of metal or concrete.

Kazeno felt incredibly guilty whenever Isamu said that to him, even though it didn't have the same effect when other people besides his best friend said it to him. They worked equally as hard and yet he was the one who got the powers and the praise as he created sudden gales and could be used his ability to become captain of the archery team while Isamu struggled make anything larger than a tray of ice cubes.

"_It must have been his whole thing he told me when I first met him_," Kazeno thought to himself as he was in some other discussion with the rest of his friends as the walked to Joseph's family diner, "_His idea of rapidly rising to the top to chase his dream of becoming a level 5; what did he call it again? Oh yeah, "Dreamriser" or something."_

"Senpai?" Eko looked worried as Kazeno walked into a pole due to not paying attention.

"I'm fine." Kazeno got up and rubbed his head.

"You sure?" Eko ran up to Kazeno's forehead and put a hand on it.

"Jeez," Kazeno picked up the younger girl and put her to his side, "I don't have a fever from running into a pole."

"S-sorry…" the girl helped Kazeno up from his state on the ground.

The group was ordering a round of sweets and frozen treats as soon as they got into the store, Kazeno sunk into the padded booth and gazed out the window. Kazeno tried to recall what had happened since Isamu told him about his "Dreamriser" idea. It occurred to him that only after a few years had passed did he actually give any thought to what Isamu meant from it. He listened to the clattering of spoons against tall, delicate glass cups holding ice cream as he slowly dived into the memory of days long passed.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreamriser

Chapter Two : Dreamriser

"Hey, Ribasu-san", the younger version of Isamu poked Kazeno as he pretended to move an eddy of leaves with his hands only for it to go the other way.

"What is it?" Kazeno said, a bit saddened that the wind wasn't listening to him.

"Remember what I told you the other day?" Isamu stared at the clouds, "You know, 'Dreamriser'?"

"Of course."

"We're both go to Academy City in a few days, can you promise me something?"

"Anything for you Aisu-kun."

"Can you also be part of my idea? Pinky promise?"

"Okay!"

Kazeno joined his little finger with Isamu's slightly smaller finger and grinned. "To run after our dream together!", Isamu said as the scene was ingrained into both of their memories.

However, fate threw a monkey wrench in their plans. Instead of gaining the same power level at the same time, Kazeno quickly surpassed his friend in their third year at Academy City by gaining the begins of his signature move, "Vortex" while Isamu just barely unlocked his power. It seemed with each passing year their relationship should have moved further and further away like the difference in their abilities. Kazeno was always ahead of Isamu by two levels, and yet the two remained great friends, allowing each other to borrow the other's stuff without the need of mentioning it and sharing notes from class.

But as good as their friendship was, Kazeno was secretly jealous of Isamu. He didn't have to deal with the process of having the chance to become a level 5, surrounded by admirers for being the strongest in the school, various tournaments and the Daihaseisai, the amount of homework and knowledge of physics, meteorology, aerodynamics and applied mathematics that was need to use "Wind Caller" or trying to keep the archery club under control (which was a lot easier said than done as the addition of several members of Kazeno's fan club joined the already rowdy club). It seemed that Isamu had a lot less to deal with and so much more free time than Kazeno.

"Man the English test today was hard, I forgot who wrote the quote 'Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself don't become a monster'?", Kabe stretched.

"I think that was Friedrich Nietzsche.", Kazeno took a sip of his soda.

"Yo, Kabe-san", Isamu poked the girl in the side as she took a bite of a sundae, "Can you help me with this? I don't understand why we need anatomy as part of our science class."

"How is information transmitted through the body and name two examples on what it can do.", Kabe reiterated the question.

"It uses electrical pulses. Two examples are how the muscles move and how we feel pain.", Eko looked up from her copy of "Romeo and Juliet" , "Right senpai?"

"Yes, thank you Eko-san.", Isamu went back to his work before being hit by a copy of "Romeo and Juliet".

"Not you, Kazeno-senpai.", she looked up at Kazeno.

"Good job.", Kazeno petted Eko's head as she hit Isamu in glee as he was complaining again.

Eko pretended to be reading Juliet's lines as the waitress came around and questioned about Isamu who lost a fight with a work of Shakespeare. Kabe and Kazeno quickly came up with a hasty albi and ordered another round of sweets on Eko's bill. It wasn't like Eko was able to comprehend that as she started shouting at the salt and pepper shakers as if they were Capulets before being calmed down.

"Hey, that was so mean senpai~" Eko pouted as the group walked out of the restaurant.

"Its what you get for knocking out Isamu-kun.", Kabe brushed her hair as she walked.

"Isamu-kun?" Eko and Kazeno stopped walking and stared at their friends. Kabe took a second to realize what she had said as Isamu hid his face with some of his hair that suddenly lost its well-kept look.

"You've been referring to him as 'Aisu-san' before, did something happen?" Kazeno questioned with a mischievous grin.

"N-n-n-no, n-nothing like that-", Kabe shook her hands in front of her.

"Are you two D-A-T-I-N-G?", Eko cut Kabe off and buzzed around her like the young girl she was, literally poking fun at Kabe who was blushing.

As Kazeno opened his mouth to say something again, he heard a cry from one of the alleyways. Without thinking he opened his bag and drew a dark grey folding bow, a short quiver of silver arrows, and his green Judgement armband. After a quick nod to Eko, who was wearing her own Judgement armband, the two dropped the rest of their belongings and took off. "I'll take topside." Kazeno told his partner as he jumped to the ledge of a shop with the help of his ability and used his upper body strength to climb over on to the roof.

He slide the tubular quiver of arrows on to a magnetic strip on the back of his belt and drew his bow. It was a beautifully crafted yumi-styled carbon alloy compound bow that stood almost as tall as its user with triangular limbs that sharpened into a point at the top with a slit cut into them to make room for a pulley that held the draw string. The treasure was gift from a rival school's archery club president after a spectacular tournament one year; the bow was christened "The Fool" after several events that had happened during and after the match.

Now Kazeno notched four arrows into the string and pulled it back as he heard Eko's voice yelling, "Stop, I'm with Judgement!". He looked over and saw what looked like a mugging in progress with a light brown haired girl on the ground surrounded by a group of your-run-of-mill troublemakers. "Surrender now and I can assure you your safety.", Eko said as her partner above her lined up his shot.

"Pfft.", one of the thug snort, "As if you could do anything little girl."

"Maybe we should have you join the other lady now.", another one grinned as he charged Eko.

At the first sign of movement, Kazeno let go the of the string, calculating the trajectory and velocity of his four arrows in his mind. Within a second, the thug saw the arrows homing in on him like missiles, as if he could do something about it. Within a split second, he had been pinned to the wall by his clothes. By the time the thugs figured out to look up, another one of their comrades was pinned to the ground.

Eko quickly dashed to confront the front-most thug. He was tall and lanky wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants with skateboarding knee pads, his cocky grin still stayed after two of his fellow thugs were struggling to escape their predicament. Eko ran up to him and tased him with a small shock. Of course, that "small" shock consisted of about 8000 volts of electricity directed at the thug's stomach, stunning him and giving Eko enough time to perform a takedown by jumping up and smashing his face into her knee.

"Senpai! Beneath you!", Eko shouted as another thug threw a punch as her. Kazeno looked down and saw a thug with large tattooed muscles in a orange tank top climbing up a pipe to reach him. He looked down and said, "Jeez, you guys never learn do you?". He folded away his bow and placed it in a pocket above his quiver and jumped on to the man's face. The face he was riding on hit the muddy ground with a sickening "splurg" as Kazeno jumped again and aimed a kick at the last thug.

The thug however saw this move and overpowered Eko and used her a meat shield. Kazeno quickly changed course but lost control and slammed into a wall. As Kazeno groaned in pain, the thug ran at him and aimed a punch. All of a sudden, the ground frozen into a shiny layer of ice causing the thug to slip and slide down right down into a dumpster that had suddenly erected itself from the shadows.

"What would you do without me Kazeno?", Kazeno saw Isamu with his fist on the ground with Kabe next to him, "You're lucky the ground is so wet."

"Thanks Isamu, I owe you one.", Kazeno picked himself up and hurried over to Eko, who appeared to have the wind knocked out of her.

He put his hand close to her mouth and direct wind into her mouth before reversing the wind so the carbon dioxide would come out and repeated this manoeuvre until Eko could breathe normally once again. After allowing Kazeno to pick her up, she whispered "Thank you" and rejoined Kabe and Isamu.

"Say," Isamu pointed down the alley, "Where did the girl go?"

"What do y-" Kazeno looked back and saw the slight indent on the ground where the girl was before the fight had started, "That's odd."

"Well, no complaining now." Eko slung her bag over her shoulder, "We should probably go and file the paperwork for this."

"Yeah, I hope the girl is okay though.", Kazeno retracted his bow and put his weapons back into his own bag and pointed to Isamu and Kabe, "You guys can come too, just stay in the front lobby. Anti-Skill will take off the mess, they're already here."

"Who are you?", the Anti-Skill officer ran up to Kazeno, not noticing the green armband.

"Ribasu Kazeno of the 343rd branch of Judgement.", Kazeno stood at attention and saluted the officer.

"Shaori Eko of the same branch," Eko followed Kazeno's behavior, "The other two are just our friends."

"Very well, we'll take it from here." the officer gave some quick hand signals as the thugs were escorted on to a van by some other officers.

"We'll be off then." Kazeno waved the officer goodbye as the group headed towards the branch office.

The sun started to crawl into the horizon by the time the group was out of the branch office and at the dorms; it seemed that Judgement paperwork didn't work well with Kazeno's current condition of being extremely irritated by something he could not feel. Maybe it was him just sensing air pressure differences, but something felt off since morning. He slipping, he was letting arbitrary things get to him, a feeling that he never wanted to feel since the lose of his sister. He still didn't forgive himself for what had happened.

,

As Kazeno wished Kabe and Eko good night as they walked towards the girl's dorm, he soon found himself talking to Isamu about Level Upper, "Why would anyone do that? Its like a baseball player do steroids."

"They do since it makes them better at the game. They run faster and hit harder.", Isamu opened the main wooden door of the boy's dorm.

"And eventually the pills do weird things to them, like giving them breasts and mood swings and cancer!"

"I don't think you can get cancer from a pill though.", Isamu nervously chuckled, "It's not like a strong player like you would get the point though. When you're weak, you understand what length some will go to get stronger"

Kazeno opened his mouth, but when it did, no words came out. Instead he received shutters and flashes of images racing across his mind like puppys to a bone. A maimed corpse, various other people, a strange looking club, a odd logo with the words "Black Orchestra" on it; nothing seemed to make sense as more images dashed by. A simple "Whoa" was the only word that escaped the deja vu Kazeno was having, despite never actually experienced anything he saw.

"Yo, Kazeno, you okay?", Isamu stopped as he held the door handle.

Kazeno gave a small whisper of reassurance to his friend as the door opened. He walked in silence and gave Isamu a quiet "good night" as he opened the dorm to his own dorm. The day had made him tired enough to make him skip and all he wanted was the bed to comfort him and turn him into warm cinnamon bun.

"Hello master." a figure with an arm behind their back said to him as he entered the dark room.

"Who the hell are you?", Kazeno drew a deck of cards from his pockets as he turned on the lights, "Oh, it was just you Sebi-chan."

Sebi was from one of the servant schools in the city called "Subaru Suzutsuki Servant School", otherwise known as "S4" for short, spending most of her day doing odd jobs at restaurants, cleaners and wealthier schools that had used the servant program her maid/butler school was in. However she could be considered a departure from the normal maid. Instead of wearing a classic French maid's dress, she wore a male butler suit with her orange hair braided and cropped in such a way that she look more of feminine boy instead of a masculine girl which is what she acted like when not doing servant stuff. Kazeno knew this from having to be next to her as she was currently assigned to the Tokunaga Dorms through the maid project, due to a lack of butlers, she was among the maids assigned to the Boys Dorm. Not like she cared much about it; she would always say, "Any Subaru Suzutsuki Servant School maid worth her salt should not have to worry about things like who their master is."

"So, I guess you've been cleaning up the rooms recently huh?" Kazeno took a panoramic view of his now clean room. His bed had been made, the desk looked clean and shone like polished glass, the narrow wardrobe used to store Kazeno's archery belongings was organized and the glass polished. The mess that was once his closet was no longer a pile of clothes and discarded boxes but now neatly organized into stacks and his clothes had been sorted with clean clothes hanging on the racks and dirty one in a red laundry basket that Kazeno forgot had existed.

"Any Subaru Suzutsuki Servant School maid worth her salt should have no problem with this! You see, I am merely one _hell_ of a butler.", she exclaimed before bowing and brought out the arm behind her back, revealing several "magazines" of interest, "But what are these doing here young master?"

"W-what do you mean?", Kazeno forgot that Sebi had a talent of finding things that should have been well-hidden.

"These, 'My Little Sister Can't Be This Sexy' and 'No Game No Loli'?" Sebi listed the magazines in question, "Proper young adults like you shouldn't have these kinds of things."

"Its called having a healthy adolescent sex-drive!", Kazeno batted at his precious magazines as Sebi held them above her head, "And some kid in my class gave me them! I need to return them!"

As Kazeno tried to use his ability to get the magazines back, Sebi shot her leg out at Kazeno's knee at speed which could have easily broken the sound barrier. _I forgot_, Kazeno crumpled to the ground, _S4 also does weekly martial arts courses. _"I'm going to burn these along with the trash.", Sebi threw the volumes into a large white trash bag labelled "Going to be burn to Hell" and walked out, leaving a tearing Kazeno thinking, _There goes 3200 yen._

As Kazeno picked himself up from the ground, suppressing the urge to cry of the loss of 3200 yen well spent as he could hear the incinerator fire up. He plopped down on his bed and pulled out a manga volume that couldn't be confiscated by Sebi he bought from a store a good walk away. As he was reading the 256th chapter of _One Bit_, Sebi came back and stood by Kazeno's bed, "Do you need anything master?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me master the last twenty times you were here.", Kazeno's gaze didn't move from an well-drawn fight between the hero and a band of pirate-ninja-robot-cowboy-cat-girls.

"I have visited your room more than that however," Sebi began recalling all the times she came into Kazeno's room, by whatever means she had used including knock on the door, breaking down the door, breaking in through the window, hiding in Kazeno's bed, hiding in a suspiciously large package outside of Kazeno's room, being dragged in by Kazeno himself, being throwen in by Kazeno himself, burning the door down, posing as one of his neighbors, and exploiting one of Kazeno's weakness, cute cosplaying.

"Whatever," Kazeno closed the volume and sat up, "I really don't care."

"Should I get you something my lord?", Sebi prepared to make a move at Kazeno's words.

"Sure, I'll have a Moeru Ice Tea.", Kazeno barely stood up when a red can was pushed into front of his face.  
>"A good maid knows what his master always wants.", Sebi smiled.<p>

Kazeno stared at the can before accepting it and sitting down and pulling out a workbook. His homework wouldn't do itself even if his hatred of it managed to manifest. At least Sebi-chan was there to help. Within the few hours she had stayed by his side, several math books appeared on the desk, all finished in Kazeno's almost feminine, curvy handwriting. Several cans of Moeru Ice Tea and a convenient store bento box manifested on the side of the still shining desk and would find their way into the trash incinerator soon enough.

"Sebi-chan," Kazeno pointed at a part in English textbook which he was told to translate, "What does this mean?"

"She picked up the doll and wanted to give it a life.", Sebi said in near flawless English with a slight British accent, she had spent a year in Britain as part of S4's "Service Abroad Program" where she served a child named Seill, "Well what do you do?"

"S-She pekked yup-p", Kazeno's English was about as strong as Isamu's power, which was more of an insult to Isamu than to his English.

"Jeez, you're so hopeless young master," she leaned over and Kazeno felt her well-endowed parts on his shoulder, "Let me help you, my lord."

Kazeno flushed a bright red has his breath quickened. Part of him was saying how lucky he was while the other part was cursing his natural instinct. There was no way anything Sebi was going to do would help him with his homework at least. _Crap, what do I do?_, Kazeno thought to himself as his hand started shaking, he might not have had gynophobia, but a weakness to close contact with anyone basically had the same effect, _Think Kazeno, think!_

"And then if you conjugate this word-", Sebi said as she slowly began moving up and down Kazeno's back.

If a steam geyser could be jealous at something, it would be at the amount of steam that came out of Kazeno's head as he passed out on the desk from over exposure. He sporadically twitched in his current state as Sebi started poking him. Like many higher leveled espers, little bits of his power lost control when they were emotionally unstable or overwhelmed, in his case, his emotional instability manifested in either gusts of wind around him or wind coming out of _him_. When embarrassed or exposed to breast, this wind was usually a burst hot air or steam. For this reason only is why he prefered girl with smaller bust sizes. They wouldn't make him become a human air balloon every so often.

"Kazeno-sama?" Sebi poked at the body that was slumped in front of her before sighing, "You leave me no choice master, RAFALE REVIVE!"

"AAHHH!" Kazeno yelled after being subject to Sebi's revival technique that was guaranteed to save someone if they didn't die from the initial force, "WHAT THE HELL? You could have killed me!"

"And yet you aren't dead.", Sebi returned to her standing position next to the desk.

"You gut punched me, then gave me a spinal tap, followed by a dropkick into the desk and then you slap me." Kazeno pointed to the small crack in the glass which was a result of his head landing on it, "I could have got a concussion!"

"Kazeno-sama," Sebi leaned and cupped her hand around the boy's ear, "Concussions never happen in animes unless its a plot point."

Kazeno smacked Sebi with the silver plate she held in her other hand so hard, an imprint came out of her troll face. After a outburst from her, he hit her again and the plant now held the imprint of her shockingly surprised face. "Stupid, don't break the fourth wall." Kazeno gave Sebi back her plate, "Author-kun couldn't afford to it since he's too busy trying to be smart with all the stupid anime references that I'm guessing most people wouldn't get."

Sebi rolled her eyes, gently caressing her face as she set her plate down to her feet. "Oh at least you aren't frozen and I'd have to cry on your shoulder to thaw you... which apparently would make a non-cliche Disney ending. Just be grateful Editor-chan isn't writing any of this or it would be filled with Disney movie references, or even worse…" She then stared directly into Kazeno's eyes, leaning over the desk for a few moments before deciding to break the silence. And with a monotonous, if not threatening voice, she murmured, "...yaoi."

"Y-yaoi?" Kazeno shuttered slightly.

"Be grateful you won't be shipped with any guys in this story. Author-kun's writing is just fine unless you want to get it on with Isamu." Sebi continued to give Kazeno a demonic death stare that was received as such

"Yo Kazeno!", Isamu bursted in the room wearing nothing but a leopard-print speedo, "Want to take a bath together?"

Kazeno and Sebi stared at each other, then looked up at the sky, "God damnit…"

"I will wash your back for you!" Isamu stood there laughing in his questionable speedo.

"Pervert!", Sebi cried, "I am the only one who can wash young master's back!", before aiming a kick at Isamu. Isamu countered with a punch and Kazeno took a back seat stand as he pulled out a little red triangle flag and waved it, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The two rolled out of the room, down the hall, into some passersby, and into a garbage chute. Their angry voices and powering up noises could still be heard from Kazeno's room. Kazeno moved to lock his door and planted himself on the bed, slowly returning to character. "Akami-sensei is going to be angry about the unfinished essay at this rate. Well, not like I can do anything about it."

He took out his phone and went to the camera history before coming across a picture of Eko while she was running down a street. "So cute…" he muttered before shutting his phone off and getting ready for bed. A wave of cold water against his cheek, a blue plastic comb through his smoky black hair and a dull minty toothbrush in his mouth, the feeling of boredom once again found Kazeno as he stripped into boxers and a t-shirt. After resetting his alarm clock, Kazeno sent a strong stream of wind on the light switch to darken his room and drifted off to sleep. The sounds of Sebi hitting a leopard-printed speedo-wearing Isamu with her now presumably heavily deformed silver plate echoed through the halls.


	3. Chapter 3: Ace of Hearts

**A/N: Hello people, its me. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far (I haven't written a real story in a while so my writing might be more than a bit rough). Thank you so much to those who have been reading this and of course are right now.**

**PS: If you've managed to spot all the references I've put in thus far, the sir/madam, you are officially amazing. Now, on to the story!**

Chapter Three: An Ace of Hearts

Morning rolled around the next day, in a fashion similar to how Kazeno rolled off his bed and on to the carpet, hard, sudden, and mildly embarrassing. He had a dream where he was Oda Nobunaga and he lead his army with the help of Isamu as his retrainer, Akechi Mitsuhide, who wore a suspicious leopard skin cloak. Eko had become his spouse and Kabe had become a geisha, not that Kazeno was all too surprised by either of them.

He stumbled into the bathroom with the grace of a dying crane and acted like one has he managed to smear a lump of a bar soap onto his toothbrush instead of toothpaste. After a scream that Isamu would later call to point out that not even the sound proofing in the walls prevented him from hearing Kazeno gag on lavender and fresh pine. When the taste of beauty products went away and all that remained in his mouth was a fresh, flowery smell, Kazeno walked out and snapped his fingers to turn on the lights and open the curtains.

There was no school today, being some "staff development day" which would entail meetings for the teachers and Yopparai-sensei would bring in a surprising amount of his favorite sprit, Gin-tama, and try to sing the French national anthem in Hindu while doing his own interpretive dance movement to it on the table. Shame he didn't actually know the French national anthem. Or Hindu. Or how to dance.

Kazeno began to slip into his casual clothes as he looked over on the digital display that hung above his desk, informing him of the weather, the date, any event Kazeno remembered to put on it along with a few other gadgets that were installed on it. Friday, the end of the week, which also meant a nice long weekend for him and having to deal with the archery club on Sunday. He finished putting on his city clothes consisting of a pair of jeans, a grey sport shirt under a camouflage jacket with a light tan lining. After slipping a deck of cards, he opened the door and walked out to meet Eko. He had a promise to fulfill with her.

The city seemed to be just as active as a holiday with people moving about and the streets filled with students. Perhaps the other schools in the area were also having staff development days with a drunkard teacher bringing in alcohol brands that would possibly get a copyright strike. The streets seemed just as colorful as ever as the clouds decided not stay in the sky like annoying in-laws to allow the blue sky to watch over Kazeno as he arrived at Terminal.

Terminal was the area of the district full of shopping, entertainment and eateries of all kinds. The name is from the amount of train, monorail, and tram stops in the area in addition to its two full sized train yards. Its skyline gradually went from small shops and cheap dorms to high tech skyscrapers and luxury apartment complexes, some of which didn't even touch the ground thanks to Academy City's advanced technology.

"Senapi! Overhere!", Eko waved from a fountain with a little statue of Venus coming out of clam shell. She was wearing a long black sweater a bit too large for her as it covered her shorts up until its edge and even after she rolled the sleeves up a few times, it still covered hands a little. It seemed that her usual cuteness was intensified with her outfit and even more by the pair of converses and white ribbons in her hair that she was also sporting.

"Yo, Eko.", Kazeno hurried his pace as the girl continued to wave.

"So glad you could make it." Eko launched herself at Kazeno, who in returned opened his own arms.

"I believe the movie is waiting for us." Kazeno hugged Eko, "Let's not have it wait on us."

"Okay, let's go!", Eko let go os Kazeno with a slight shock as they made a move towards the theater.

"That was a nice movie.", Kazen said as they walked out of the theater roughly two hours later.

"I can see why it was called 'Miracle at Asclepius'" Eko held on to her bag of seasoned popcorn, now pitifully sad as the couple munched their way through the lot of it, "It makes you believe in those kinds of things doesn't it?"  
>"To an extent I guess."<p>

"Hmm?", Eko maked a puzzled face, "Does senpai not believe in miracles?"

"If miracles were truly miracles, then everyone in Academy City would be equal and World Peace would also be an obtainable goal."

"Aww… Cheer up Kazeno-kun"

"With you around, I find that task to be pretty easy actually.", Kazeno grinned at the girl who stood at his shoulder.

Eko opened into a large smile and ran over to an arcade entrance, "Hey, can we go in there?"

Kazeno sighed as he pulled out his wallet, "I guess we could do a few rounds of that one fighting game. I call dibs on Ice Witch."

"Yay! Then I'll be the Beauty by the Lake!" Eko grabbed Kazeno's shoulder as his phone started ringing.

"What? Who's calling now?" Kazeno looked irritated as he answered the call, "Hello?"

"Ribasu-kun, we have an emergency." the voice said.

"Captain? Captain Yarimoto?" Kazeno gripped his phone a bit harders as Eko stopped clinging to him.

Yarimoto Kenshi was the tall, broad shouldered, black hair, brown eyed captain of the 343th branch of Judgement, making him Kazeno's and Eko's superior. He controlled one of the largest branches having slightly over three dozen people under his command. And thank god he had so many; District 4 was one of the most populous districts in Academy City and consequently has allowed the local Judgement branches to have large amounts of members while also feeding the local troublemakers and gangs, Skill-out being one of the more prominent along side Black Riviera and Stormchaser.

At first it was the normal going out and arresting them, but as the gangs got more violent and put up more resistance, the conflicts of just confronting the groups escalated to the point that the Judgement branches were armed to help the overwhelmed local Anti-skill branches. It was a common thing to say that there is always a civil war in District 4, and with both sides basically having a standing army in a way isn't helping to make it look too much more positive.

Yarimoto yelled something from Kazeno's phone about the large movement of coalition of gangs as the signal went dead. After trying to call back, Kazeno came to the conclusion that the captain was either fighting, dying, dead, or otherwise unavailable to take a call. He turned to Eko and prompted her to get on his back. After getting comfortably situated, Kazeno took of with a burst of wind and took to the roofs.

As the duo ran across the concrete tops of shops and dorms, smoke filled the air as the ground trembled a little. The gangs must have started an assault on Anti-Skill or Judgement as sporadic gunfires zipped through the yells of a charging group of people. Eko pointed at a group of Peacekeepers, the local judgement's armed forces, who were engaging a group of what appeared to Skill-Out. They wore a breastplate similar to Anti-Skill's but lacked the amount of pouches and the shoulder pads; instead they wore forearm protector and had a holder for their Shock Lances.

"Into the fray?" Kazeno asked Eko as she got off of his back.

"One step ahead of you senpai." Eko already had her armband on pulled a smaller, more compact Shock Baton from somewhere.

"Then lets get to it. Shame we forgot to bring the armor." Kazeno reached into his pocket and drew a deck of cards and placed a small radio in his ear.

"I think you're good enough to not wear any armor in my opinion."

"Your opinion is the only opinion I care about Iko-Eko." Kazeno grinned as the two jumped into the fray.

As Kazeno and Eko ran through the mass of bodies trying to hit each other, Kazeno's radio crackled with the voice of Yarimoto. He barked order to try and get to the leader of the assault, a certain Shokan Moichido, an esper with "Impact", the ability to control certain forms of kinetic energy. Moichido had already fought with Judgement multiple times and was wanted under charges of resisting arrest, assault, attacking an officer, vandalism and other similar charges. And for whatever reason, had a personal vendetta against Kazeno.

Kazeno threw a hand of cards containing a Joker and watched as a smoke cloud formed to allow him and Eko to move unseen. That was the idea at least. As the two jumped over a body on the ground, a hulking figure charged at them. With a heavy swing, he force Kazeno and Eko to dive to the side to above what appeared to be part of a broken industrial pneumatic hammer.

As he landed, Kazeno threw a red ace of hearts at the man, resulting in an explosion on impact. Eko on the other hand got caught up in a brawl with someone else also wielding part of an industrial tool. Another shower of cards brought the man down to his knee and was quickly met by Kazeno's hurricane kick who decided that noses where the best place to land on.

He caught view of Moichido as he brought his opponent to the ground though the smoke. After turning around and saw Eko still fighting the other man, he threw her a red Queen of Hearts and watched as the ensuing explosion engulfed the man. Moichido laughed from behind him, "You're persistent aren't you?"

"Moichido…" Kazeno saw the figure of a boy older than him by only a year or two and yet lived such a different life, "Why do you keep doing this? I've told you time and time again, what you're doing isn't helping anyone."

"Tell that to the people you trodd everyday! Your kind always look down on everyone else!"

"Don't treat me like I'm a god since I'm level 4. I have enough people do that and its annoying."

"Pfttt… Like hell I want to treat you like a god, you don't know anything of respect and honor! You just use your little powers and everything will be all right for you and you alone!" Moichido mocked.

"If you knew anything about it, then why would you constantly wage a war against Judgement and Anti-Skill?"

"Since they're just the loyal guard dogs of the powerful espers."

"If only we had queen too, then it would be just lik-"

Kazeno barely had time to draw his Shock Lance as Moichido slammed his own steel nagimaki at his head. He was taken back, but only slightly, _there goes negotiating with him for the eighth time_, he pushed Moichido off of him and jumped back, ready to charge. Then, in a flash of light, Moichido's men rushed in, pulling a haphazard collection of speakers and boomboxes on a cart.

When Kazeno realized what it was, Moichido and some of his men put in earbuds and turned on the machine. Kazeno grabbed the side of his head and his ears in pain as a high-pitched noise came out. He had heard reports of these kinds of things from other Judgement officers, they used noise to mess with the minds of espers, making them unable to use their powers. As he bellowed in pain, Moichido slowly walked up and one of his subordinates handed him a high-powered handgun, "Looks like the end of the line, if only your powers could do something now."

Kazeno looked up into the barrel of the gun, the gleam of the bullet that would end him was shining like a little gem. He mouthed something inaudible as Moichido cocked the gun. _The body of one can be the bridge for one hundred others_, Kazeno thought to himself before seeing a shining object whistle through the air, only instead of a bullets, it was a piece of silverware.

**A/N : Welcome back, as I'm feeling a tad narcissistic at the moment, please tell me how I did on the fight scene.**

**Next chapter is going to be a special one. If you're wondering how, you'll just have to check in next week.**

**Don't forget to reveiw, follow, tell you friends, etc most of you already have seen this on a bunch of other stories, so until next time, stay frosty.**


	4. Special: Toaru Majustu no Author

Special: Toaru Majutsu no Author

**A/N: Yo, me again, sorry for the late update, but welcome to the first special in this series. Although, its more or less set up like a side story that takes all the character personalities and stuff up to eleven, so an OVA sort of thing if you will.**

**Expect A LOT of wall breaking and cameos in this, anyways, enough of this, let's get on to the story!**

**All characters mention here belong to their respective authors.**

Author-kun looked up from his work, all seemed well in the dorm that his female roommate and editor also occupied. The story in his mind was progressing nicely if not a bit slow for his taste. "Yo, kohai. Can you get a drink from the fridge?", Author-kun stretched in his chair.

"Why do I have to do that?" Editor-chan murmured, skeptically glancing up at the author from her comfortably awkward position on the carpet. "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't necessarily mean I'm your slave."

"Because I'm too lazy and I'm thir-", Author-kun was suddenly cut off by Kazeno barging in through the door, slightly startling the two.

"You idiots! Stop trying to ship me and Isamu! No amount of leopard-print leotards or spandex will get me to do it with him!", Kazeno yelled as he tried to lock the door.

"You just reminded me that I have to go out and get some fourth wall insurance." Author-kun scribbled down something on a notepad.

Editor-chan chuckled as she continued to type away at her computer.

"Har. Har. Har. Then what's your fancy of spandex, Kazeno? Stripes? Polkadots? Take your pick. I'm sure senpai and I can make a few arrangements. Right, senpai?" Shutting her laptop and cradling it in her arm, she then carried on to what can be classified as a bad impression of a laughing villain undergoing an asthma attack before proceeding to grab a fresh glass from the pantry. She then flipped around and casually yanked the refrigerator door open.

"And besides, he and I are the ones who decide what the characters do in this story. So even if you beg on your knees to stop whatever we're doing, everything is ultimately decided by us. So if i ever wanted you two to do it, then I'd write it. So respect your creators, Kazeno."

"Calm down kohai," Author-kun hit her with a rolled up volume of _One Bit_ as she let out a cute squeak, "Even God has to benevolent sometimes."

"Coming from someone who isn't even a Chris-" Kazeno was cut off by the sound of a lever action shotgun cocking.

"You sure you want to finish that sentence?", Author-kun pointed a Model 1886 at Kazeno using one hand, "I don't remember giving you a personality like that, perhaps I should move the beach scene up and turn you into a girl already."

"P-please don't." Kazeno put his hands up and wave them a bit, "There aren't enough people to have a good balance and you haven't even come up for what I would wear or even what I would look like."  
>"Leave that…" Editor-chan's eyes sparkle in a certain way that made you knew something bad would come out of it, "...To me."<p>

"Speaking of looks, me and Editor-chan haven't really said what we look like in this story" Author-kun watched as Kazeno coward in fear as scantily clad, nearly nude Kazeno drawings flew from Editor-chan's desk in droves, it was amazing that she wasn't drawing more _interesting_ things to make a living.

"Well, I'll get started on my appearance than." Author-kun sat back down.

Author-kun is tall male living a no life in high school. He has black eyes and hair, the later getting extreme bedhead to the point he could be an anime character. Currently his two most common outfits consists of a "school uniform" of a button down, white collared shirt with dress pants. His "city cloths" was the same outfit Kazeno wears in the second chapter. There are a few other outfits he wears, but are currently stored in the closet and might appear in other specials or chapters. He also has the face byproduct of a fish who had a one night stand with a hamster with down syndrome.

"My turn!", Editor-chan stopped drawing and made her own description.

Editor-chan ta first year high school student, one year under Author-kun, a freshy- the kind of people upperclassmen hunt down to tease. Standing up, she towers over the ground, and nothing else, perhaps some insects of course and certain shrubbery depending if its height exceeds 4"11 or not. Her hair is a poorly layered dark chocolate color, falling only past her shoulder by a two inches or so, but nonetheless the straightness of her hair fall never less than a little curved ruler without using a straightner. She only wears beanies on days where her hair was disgusting on her standards that go with her outfit. Her fashion taste falls a little over casual to a little over "fashionable" compared to the girls at school, but is no match to their beautiful array of knits and crop tops (AND UNBELIEVABLE BODY SHAPES AND HEIGHTS OF A SUPERMODEL). But who can really blame her when she went to catholic school all her life with only a preset of clothes to wear to school everyday? She doesn't mind what other people think of her appearance half the time because as long as she's satisfied with how she looked in the mirror, nothing else matters. With jeans and some really good knits, food, and a laptop, smartphone, and their chargers, she can live in peace along with some cozy blankets and pillows.

"Jesus, kohai… Ever hear of something called modesty or simplicity?" Author-kun was taken aback a little from the amount of words now on the story.

"What do you mean?" Editor-chan looked innocently at the boy.

"Compare what I have." Author-kun's description appeared above his head, "And then look at what you have." Editor-chan's text appeared and looked like a castle wall in comparison to Author-kun's

"I have also edited while you were not looking." A voice from below him said.

"..." Author-kun looked at the last sentence of his description and then saw Ningyo had remotely tampered with it, "Really?"

"I find it most appropriate." Ningyo gave a thumbs up of approval.

There was a short period of silence as Author-kun reread his appearance under his breath, his temper clearly rising at the end.

"DAMMIT NINGYO! I WILL turn you into a moe-blob! How the hell did you even get here? The time of your importance is a while away and the specials aren't meant to be a Chekhov's Army Base! You're not even getting an appearance description in this special!"

"But its true, you might even have a bit of lazy-eye koala in your genes.", Ningyo said in a matter-of-fact tone as she was being force back into the portal that resided in the proximity of Author-kun's desk by his foot.

The room fell silent as Author-kun dropped his head and stopped trying to force Ningyo back into a portal. Several birds could be heard as well as Touma yelling "Such Misfortune" somewhere in the distance. "THAT'S IT!", Author-kun kicked open the closet door and brought out a PSG Hecate II from somewhere.

Editor-chan narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the guy. "Where have I seen that gun before?" She pretended as if Kazeno wasn't defending his own kind as of now. Pointing over at the gun accusingly, she murmured, "How did you get that?"

Author-kun paused a moment and glanced boredly up at the girl.

"Well.. uhh… I 'borrowed' it from a friend."

With a palm to her forehead, she sighed, shaking her head.

"I thought this was just breaking the fourth-wall for this fic. But I guess that's not the case anymore…Someone should stop this before anything else gets worse."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shinon yelled as she rampage through her room in GGO. "How...how could this be?!"

"Yo, Shinon, you okay?" Kirito's eyes suddenly met a not-so-pleasant looking girl down the hall. "Whoa…"

"S-Someone…" Her progressively blurry gaze held Kirito captive, topped with a trembling lip and too much of an angelic demeanor that someone wouldn't dare ignore.

"Someone stole my g-gun…" The teal haired girl suddenly dropped to her knees as if suddenly pushed to the ground, clutching at her chest as if wounded.

"I-its okay." Kirito attempted to reassure the girl with a comforting hand resting on her shoulder. "Here you can borrow mine-"

Shinon growled under her breath, narrowing her eyes at the male.

The two stared back at each other, like a predator starring back at its doomed prey who is fully knowledgeable of what their fate is.

"IT'S MY FUCKING HECTATE..!" Shinon's fist met Kirito's leg, and to put in all in a nutshell, it didn't turn out well. Namely for Kirito.

After composing herself somewhat, she dried up her eyes, not even paying much mind to the injured body sprawled next to her. "Yes, hello? Ruby, you there? Good,I have a request for you."

"Senpai… you are going to die horribly." Editor-chan warned him as he continued his explanation and saw Shinon talking into a phone with a facial expression one would expect from Gasai Yuno, the Goddess of Yanderes, in the part above.

"Then I got some people to transport it over, don't worry I paid them." Author-kun took a sip of his drink.

"With what? The money we were gonna use one fourth wall insurance?"

"No, oh god no, I spent all of that some 'magazines', a wooden toaster and cornflakes. I paid them in another redeemable currency."

The girl quirked a brow.

"Is that so? What kind of 'magazines', mister? And a wooden toaster?"

"Yo, Rock," Revy poked her partner, "Does anything in the business allow for this kind of shit?"

"Well… paper money has a set worth is only a stand-in for gold, so by that logic… anything with a set price can be used as currency."

"Does 'English Leicester Sheep' count as a currency then?, Revy read the tag on one of twenty sheep.

"Umm… school doesn't really teach you about the monetary value of sheep. At least not in Japan… sorry."

Rock prepared himself for the imminent Psycho-Revy that would occur due to the payment of sheep instead of money. He hid behind a crate and lit up a cigarette as Revy started cursing in more languages than she actually knew.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kazeno questioned his creator in shock.

"No," Author-kun swung around in his chair and put on a pair of sunglasses, "I have a Death Note."

Moments later a gruesome "munch" echoed from the room as Editor-chan bit the writer. The aftermath would leave a deep sense of fear in every male in a two mile radius as Author-kun's screams echoed through the hall and streets. And then, as if on cue by an invisible director, Eko walked in to the scene of Kazeno watching in horror as Editor-chan bit Author-kun with the strength of a certain little girl in a white nun's outfit.

"Stop making bad anime references or you won't even get a death note!"

The girl with glasses glanced up boredly up at Eko and withdrew from Author-kun.

"Oh so that's why i'm awkwardly biting this guy against my own will."

She then grimaced once realizing the horrible taste of skin lingering on her tongue and snatched the glass from Author-kun and took a sip.

"We need to do something about this fourth-wall. Things are already getting out of hand and it's only the first special chapter."

Author-kun got himself off the floor and put on his trench coat (normal coats don't give as much of a ego boost) and a hat, "I'll go and get that fourth wall insurance now, I've already talked with the guy so just let me handle this."

As his hand reached for the door knob, the door was kicked in and Author-kun was smashed into a wall to the side of the entrance. In the door frame proudly stood a young high school girl, with mid length, chestnut colored hair and the unmistakable blue short sleeve uniform and yellow ribbons adorning her head.

It was as if time stopped. Or some alien was standing at the door way and no one could move from too much shock. Is there such esper that could slow time down? Everyone stood motionless, pupils dilated and breathless.

The seconds felt as if minutes...hours past in between as the characters stared back, horrified to see such girl standing there at the door way.

With trembling lips, Editor-chan slowly pointed accusingly at the figure.

"H-haru…" she mumbled under her breath, followed by a loud chorus of shock

"HARUHI SUZUMIYA?!"

I hoped you enjoyed this little special chapter, it was a lot of fun writing it.

Credit goes to "Weiss Reacts" by ElfCollaborator for giving me the idea.

As always, favorite, reveiw, etc.

Until next time, peace.


	5. Chapter 4: His Butler, Combat Ready

Chapter Four : His Butler, Combat Ready

**A/N: Welcome once again to Vortex, where you get to see my (occasional) half-assed writing!**

**On a different not, this will probably be the last update on a regular time as me and Editor-chan's lives are getting increasingly busy. Also being plain lazy probably as some effect on my ability to write regulatory.**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**All works mentioned or referenced belong to their respective owners **

**Just in case you haven't figured it out, Sebi is a Sebastian Expy **

The glimmer of silverware directed itself at Moichido's hand and a well-placed fork lodged itself in his gun's trigger mechanism. A shower of several more well-polished knives and forks sent his mooks running for cover. In the midst of the confusion, Sebi landed with a form that would make Olympic Gold medalists jealous. She threw three forks into the speakers that were incapacitating Kazeno before running to his side, "Are you okay master?"

"You bitch!" Moichido yelled as his precious anti-esper weapon was now spitting out sparks, he picked up his nagimaki once again and promoted his men to attack, "Now you die."

"Master, your orders?" Sebi looked at Kazeno who was still suffering a pounding headache.

"Sebi-chan, I _order_ to take out those goons." Kazeno's headache was slowly dissipating, but not fast enough.

Sebi got down on one knee and bowed, "Yes, my master."

She reached into the inside of her coat and pulled out two automatic pistols. She rushed for the first set of mooks, the first two fell from a storm of bullets. As one of them fell to the floor, Sebi rolled over his hunched back and delivered an ax kick to the pistol-wielding mook in front of her. With incredible grace and agility, she climbed on to the same person's head and did a handstand with the person between her legs and threw the goon into another one, knocking both of the out.

Sebi performed a series of flips and landed on Moichido's back before using it as a springboard to launch herself in the air. As she flew through the air, she reloaded, aiming her guns so that their magazines would hit two more as she released them before slipping in new magazines. As she her light feet landed on the ground, the two goons were quickly falling to the ground. Just not quick enough. Sebi dashed forward and grabbed their head and slammed them together before swing both of the poor souls in a full circle and giving them a romantic kiss with the ground. Depending on your definition of "romantic".

She stood up and wiped her brow; _She actually managed to break a sweat this time_, Kazeno noted as he got up. "Look Moichido, why do you keeping fighting a war you can't win?"

"I-Imposible!" Mochido couldn't accept the fact that all of his men laid wounded, or worse, on the ground, "H-how d-d-does one crossdressing butler girl…"

"I am just one _hell_ of a butler." Sebi straightened her jacket and pants and smiled.

There was a moment silence as the wind gently howled and only the rustle of cans and leaves accompanied it.

"Heh… heh heh… heh…" Moichido started to laugh maniacally.

"You okay?" Kazeno questioned as Mochido steadily laughed louder and louder.

"I'm just fine. I have just realized that you are right."

"What do you mean?"

"This." Moichido opened the manhole next to him and drew a machine gun, "Sometimes, to destroy monsters, we must become them."

"That made no sens-" Sebi cut him off to push him behind a dumpster before diving next to him herself, "Thanks Sebi-chan."

"Any butler worth her salt can her master." She rubbed a little bruise on Kazeno's forehead, "I will have to treat you later."

"That won't be necessary." Kazeno chuckled, knowing what would happen if he did allow her to do as she please. It would probably entail her changing into a nurse uniform, giving him a "full body checkup" and by some coincidence that happens to almost everyone in that situation, Eko would walk in and misinterpret the situation.

"So what now?" Sebi lowered her head as a bullet trimmed the top of her hair.

"I'll just blow him away." Kazeno grinned and stood up.

He summoned an updraft to prevent any bullets hitting him as he shot the dumpster at Moichido. Moichido use his own ability to give his machine gun's barrel enough force to slam the the trash-filled metal container into the ground and spill all of its contents. And just as planned, Kazeno once again drew his Shock Lance pushed himself forward with another gust of air, he jumped up from the trash cloud and metal Moichido's nagimaki. His machine gun's barrel was apparently the only thing that wasn't damaged after hitting a dumpster and was now laying on the ground.

"Sebi-chan! Boost!" Kazeno yelled as Moichido started to get up.

"Roger!" Sebi held her silver plate, above her head no longer bearing the dents and facial marks from the previous day. Kazeno air jumped on to the top of it and with a boost from Sebi, shot himself straight into the air. Moichido's face looked the same of a prey confronting a predator as he watched Kazeno starting to horizontally roll and his deck of cards scattered. He had seen this move done to many of his comrades and even several buildings and vehicles, he out of all people should know what it was after confronting Kazeno so many times. It was Kazeno's signature move and namesake, _Vortex_.

The cards began to swirl around Kazeno as if he was the center of a tornado that was spinning on its side. All of the wind that didn't come from Kazeno mysteriously ceased moving and his fist went behind him as if he was aiming a strong uppercut to an invisible enemy. The card all focused around his clenched fist and the wind gust were getting stronger by the milliseconds.

"I'm going to blow you illusion away!" Kazeno yelled as he sent what was now an air bomb with really sharp cards in it at Moichido.

"Master," Sebi raised her silver platter as it caught a card, "You're going to need a more original catchphrase."

Once again, there was an unnatural dead silence as Kazeno dropped back down to the ground and the wind once again started to blow displaced cans across a newly formed crater. Kazeno made sure not to aim directly at Moichido, his death wouldn't be his punishment; having to live knowing that the only reason he was alive was because Kazeno aimed it next to him so he would get the aftereffect but not the impact. Moichido himself was shot across the alley and landed in a pile of discarded boxes.

"I can't win… I never could win. But this time... I win." Moichido awakened and weakly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. And said box came equipped with red button that Kazeno only just noticed.

"Shit!" he cursed into his earpiece, "Everyone get off the street! It going to blow!"

Moichido must have found some way into the gas pipes. Blowing them up was an old move but effective none the less. Kazeno personally wondered if Moichido even told his own men about his plan to blow up the gas pipes, maybe that was his intention from the start. As someone asked to reconfirm what he said, the street erupted in flames. Whatever doubts the person on the other side of the radio must have been completely erased. Kazeno raised his arms to try and shield his face as a full blast of flame erupted in front of him. Through the fiery debris, he saw the body of Moichido, laying unconscious from the initial blast.

One part of Kazeno wanted to see his long time enemy to be consumed by the fire, after all, his existence would only lead to more violent encounters and more people getting injured. The other part want to save him, give his foe another chance at life. Kazeno always thought that humans need bad people so they know what good people are like. Going against whatever common sense he had, he told Sebi to go check to see if anyone else was wounded as he turned around.

Moichido still hadn't moved and the flames were getting ever closer to him. Kazeno sighed, he was going to get a scolding from Captain Yarimoto probably, but he force a downward current to try and suppress the air. Probally not the best idea or most effective, but it limited the amount of flaming oil that would go everywhere while giving Kazeno enough time to use something else he carried, a deployable parachute.

He walked over to the unconscious body bringing out a metal disk with four square offshoots to hold on to object. He suddenly had the thought of once again killing Moichido, nobody would be able to attest that he killed someone and the flames would make a good way of covering it. All he would have to say is that the flame got too big for him and he had to leave.

"You don't know anything about respect or honor!" Moichido's voice boomed in his head.

"Says who?" Kazeno muttered as he wiped his remaining doubts from his mind and slapped the deployable parachute on to Moichido's back.

The disk beeped before recognizing it was on a human body and shot out ropes to secure the torso, the legs and the arms before sending out its syn-thread chute into the air. Kazeno sent an updraft to sent the device into the air, carrying a limp body with it. Kazeno watched as it just stayed there as he fastened metal rings around his shoulders and slapped a deployable parachute on himself and causing another up draft.

The whole alley was in flames as Kazeno looked down from the sky, guiding Moichido's parachute so he wouldn't be impaled by a chimney or something. Fire crews and ambulances were already on the scene, even more of them came down the roads like ants marching to their nest. _This is what happens when you give power to people who don't know how to use them, huh?_ Kazeno thought to himself.

He remembered the first time he had saw Moichido's profile on the Judgement database. Moichido apparently had changed completely after getting his powers and quickly leveling up. And after some misinterpreted history books and questionable friends, Moichido was embroiled in the idea that he was to end the tyranny all the people with powers had forced on to the level zeros.

The first time he actually fought Moichido, he was utterly disgusted at what he could do. He had hung around a dozen level 3's and 4's upside down on the balcony of a ten story building and ranting about tyranny and injustice. Somewhere in the fight, he had cut four of the ropes and only one of those four would ever be able to get up again. Kazeno remember the guilt and the vortex of emotions the night after, wishing he could have saved those people and that there has to be people like Captain Yarimoto and his other Judgement higher ups.

It was after his fifth fight against the heavy handed radical that Kazeno wasn't surprised by what Moichido could and would do. It was also around that time that Kazeno realized that Moichido and Yarimoto were two sides of the same coin, and the importance of the one was the result of another. Yarimoto stood as a role model of what a hero looked like for Kazeno when he was still a greenhorn and Moichido was the personification of a jock criminal a criminal intent. He had realized humans need evil to understand the value of good.

Kazeno snapped back to reality by Eko waving her hand and calling her name. He quickly punctured his chute with a card and did the same to Moichido's chute. After a softened landing, a group of Judgement members and Anti-Skill officers carted him to an ambulance next to a line of their own wounded. Kazeno didn't know who he should worry about more, the injured on the ground who were taking sips of waters from paper cups with the help of nurses, or, for some reason, Moichido. He racked his brain for a reasonable answer to why he was concerned with his greatest foe with nothing to show for it.

"Senpai~" Eko almost threw Kazeno off balance as she landed into his open arms.

"Glad you're okay too Eko." Kazeno rubbed the top of Eko's head, "Shame our date had to be interpreted like this, again."

"Don't worry, we can always have another one sometime, but I can only have one of you sempai."

"Ahh…. Why you acting all lovey-dovey now? you definitely weren't like this a few chapters ago. Not that I'm complaining too much."

Kazeno looked up at the sun setting, it was like a gently burning orange in the sky. And for the first time in a while, he felt completely at peace. And yet something kept tugging on him, something else was waiting for him in the future. Kazeno ignored the thoughts, at any rate he should have been safe for a little bit. If only a _little bit._

**Thank you all for reading this, I do try at writing and hopefully its not to horrible.**

**I don't have much more to say, so see all of you guys and girls on the next chapter.**

**Don't forget favorite, reveiw, tell your friends, etc.**

**Peace out, aru.**


	6. Chapter 5: Nothing Sacred

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N: Hello, hello,! Welcome back to more of my craptastic writin- I mean Vortex!/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before the start of this chapter, I would like to personally thank everyone who has read this, cause lord knows I didn't expect to do this well.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now then, on to the story!span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"All works referenced or mentioned belong to their respective owners.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-5b7179f6-3b64-4818-cc7f-7a321c63f68f" style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"=====================================================================span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: right;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Corsiva; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Five : Nothing Sacredspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT?" Kazeno nearly choked on his bento when he got the news a few days later, "Umm… Can you please repeat?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kazeno-kun, Moichido has reawoken and want your presence." Yarimoto told him on his phone, "He seems pretty persistent about it."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why does he want to see me?" Kazeno wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Did I really piss him off or something?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"""Hell if I know, just go see him and see what he wants. That's an order."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kazeno sighed, as the call ended, it wasn't like the last few days haven't been busy enough. Studying for test and doing projects at school had already consumed most of his time like cookies before a little girl. He had to help with covering up the whole fight from a few days ago on top of that. He knew that a fair people knew that what happen was more than just a gas line explosion, but through means he himself didn't know, they would soon doubt that idea.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Beware when you fight monsters…" Kazeno leaned back on his chair.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lest you become one." Isamu rested his head on an arch he formed with his arms, "Right?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Exactly."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If only we had a super advanced computer system with human brains in it to help us, not that it would do much in this case."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We do, its what ever is in the Shadow Gallery. 'Glyph' I think is what it was called.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Shadow Gallery was something heard of only in rumors. Apparently the city had AI funded by an outside organization so advanced it could measure human emotions and predict the future. The only entrance heard of were that of abandoned subway system from before the days of the monorail lines and doors that seemed out of place. Many treasure hunters and thrill seekers from the web set out to try and find answers. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Each time some brave soul went into the forgotten tunnels, they always came back empty handed and saying there was nothing in the tunnels besides cobwebs and trash. However, Kazeno long suspected something must be making the strange noises heard in the underground sections of the monorail, and it sure as hell wasn't the ventilation system.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kazeno had been taught two things from his guardians, was "never trust anything he couldn't see" and "nothing is sacred, everything is permitted". He tried to follow both of them to the best of his abilities, it was the least he felt he could do since it was because of him that he had lost them too. Good thing the trust fund had grown quite a bit, otherwise Kazeno would not even have lunch to eat.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you hear about what the class rep did?" Isamu bent over, changing the subject.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, what about her?" Kazeno popped a sausage octopus into his mouth.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Apparently she beat the crap out of someone since they insult her boyfriend."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not all too surprising" Kazeno started to pay more attention, "What did guy say this time?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Heeeeeyyyy~~~ What are you two talking about?" Kazeno and Isamu broke into a cold sweat as the voice behind them got closer to themspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It belonged the the class representative, a tally, fairly busty girl with long, fluffy pink hair. It was well known that she could get pretty obsessive about her boyfriend. Unless you personally knew her or her boyfriend, mentioning her relationship could change her mood drastically. Rumors of her having sharpened blades in her room, some of them used quite often offset her usually sweet and caring image. Kazeno always felt a strange uneasiness whenever she was around, although the amount she could do for people was impressive and always welcomed. Of course, her name was none other than Yuno Gasai. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What were you two talking about?" Yuno repeated with a creepy smile.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""N-n-noth-noth." Kazeno stuttered, Yuno was staring daggers into him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""N-Nothing important-t! Just about you and y-your bo-" Isamu suddenly stopped as Yuno was now staring swords into him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"All hope seemed to be lost, the two thought they would probably be sentenced to detentions and extra cleaning. At best. Yuno advanced on them and Kazeno jumped out of his seat too hide behind Isamu. He didn't want to do it, but it was either him or Isamu.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kazeno! Why?!" Isamu yelled at his friend.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry! Do whatever you have to survive!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about our friendship and leopard print spandex?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing is sacred! Especially your damn spandex!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As Yuno got close, Isamu jumped into Kazeno arms and grabbed him. The end was near, Kazeno could feel it. And then their savior arrived. It was a sharply-dressed boy was looks just as sharp although they were rarely ever noticed beyond the otaku-ness that he emitted at all times.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gasai-san, Presidentfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「 」 span/fontwant to speak with you about your club. And please stop, you're making quite a mess." the Vice President said as he hit her with his PFP as Kazeno saw that the rest of the class was staring at them./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oww…" Yuno rubbed her head as she walked out of the room, typing on her phone with Keima behind her, playing Dream Club S as if nothing happened.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I guess she did change." Kazeno dropped Isamu and picked sat back down in its original class.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Man, class rep is scary as ever." Isamu picked up his chair and started to get comfy again.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The lump of rice didn't even reach Kazeno's mouth when he heard a scream. He dropped his chopsticks and turned around. A second ago a girl was sitting on the open windowsill talking, listening to her Angel MP3 Player and now the boy she was talking to was desperately trying to prevent her from falling out the window. Her red Angel MP3 Player was dangling over the side like a hanging man, suspend only by the sole earpiece still in her ear as if she could still hear the music.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Time seemed to slow down as the the crowd of students charged in to try and help, only to cause the boy holding on the girl to lose his grip. Desperate claws at her falling body was rewarded with a single shoe. Within milliseconds, Kazeno and Isamu had already coordinated their plan. Kazeno grabbed his bottle as he shot up, throwing its liquid contents across the floor. Isamu then froze the water as Kazeno began to land on it and slide towards the window. He forced people out of the way with the help of some mysterious breeze as he jumped out the window. He reached for the girl and grabbed a bit of her shirt and summoned an updraft. Kazeno turned in midair and landed on the ground, hard. He saw a group of people running towards him. He could feel the pain spread through him like a spider web but at the same time, he could smell the girl's hair. It smelt of something he hadn't thought of in a long time. spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Home/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, at least you're safe." Kazeno muttered to the sky before blacking out.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"=====================================================================span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Some time later…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Geez Kabe-san," Eko walked down the street flanking the older girl, "What's your relationship record now?" span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's see…" Kabe dug through her memories, "This year its about 19 guys and 14 girls."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not at all!." Kabe then suspiciously eyed Eko, "Ehh.. want to be number 15?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""S-Sorry," Eko backed away as Kabe started to rub Eko's arm with her own, "I'm with Kazeno-kun."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hmm…." Kabe stopped and put her hand on her chin before coming up with a plan, "If I go into a relationship with your Kazeno-senpai, then…"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Umm… I don't think it works like that Kabe-san." Eko worriedly said as Kabe seemed to be coming up with plans on how to seduce Kazeno.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then I'll just get Kazeno a harem and then become part of it myself!" Kabe triumphantly shouted a bit too loud, "It will be known as the 'Harem Plan'". Kabe was a bit too proud of her fairly lackluster plan name that was otherwise fairly indoitic.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"=====================================================================span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Somewhere in the multiverse…span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Achoo!" Momo sneezed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You okay Momo?" Lala paused the recording of spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Magical Girl Kyoko/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and peered over her shoulder, "You sure you didn't get a cold from yesterday?"/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't think so." Momo reached for a tissue, " I just think someone mentioned me in some way."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"=====================================================================span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you hear about Kazeno though?" Kabe returned to a reasonably "normal" personality, "He managed to crack two ribes and hurt his spin saving a girl he didn't even know."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I did." Eko nearly walked into a pole, "I hope he's okay."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Say, Eko-chi, want to go see him?" Kabe started looking up directions on her phone, "I'm kinda surprised that you didn't suggest it first, you were so lovey-dovey earlier."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is that a b-bad thing?" span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess not, but-"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How's Isamu-kun?" Eko shot first, effectively shutting up her senior.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the road grew longer and longer, Kabe began to hum a tune. Eko had recognized the tune, it was a song she and Kazeno found while browsing an online music catalog. If her memory served her right as it usually did, it was called "Just Be Friends", it was the only song that Kabe ever hummed more than twice. When Kabe hummed the tune, it was very light and soft, wispy even. A style of that wouldn't fit the otherwise outgoing Kabe and her impressive record as a heartbreaker.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they turned the corner as the sunset behind them, a blood orange held against a golden sky that would soon turn to a purple night. She planned to launch herself at Kazeno when they arrived at his hospital room, Kazeno usually ended up taking the lead when her plans didn't go quite as expected. As she conjured up increasingly elaborate plans, now boarding to that of action movie villain plots of taking over the world, she actually hit something.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""O-o-ow…" Eko fell to the floor, a weird sensation came over her like a the fuzziness of a static tv, "Sorry."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its okay, I'm sorry." the girl who Eko crashed into reached out a hand.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Thank you." Eko looked at the other girl, "Misaka-san?"span/p 


	7. Chapter 7: Moichido

**A/N: Thank you for 500 veiws, you guys are awesome. :D**

**If you hachecked it out, go look at my newer Hetalia fic about the 50 states!**

**Shameless self-advertising aside, welcome once again to Votrex! Where out main hero is constantly f*cked with.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**All works mentioned or referaned belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter Six : Moichido

Kazeno was in bed, sleeping away his pain like any good child should be. Or his dummy was at least; he hid his pillows when the nurse came in the first time and then got her to bring him some more. When she left, he skillfully placed the pillows to make it look he was sleeping and slipped out with a very inconspicuous disguise.

He currently was sneaking around while hiding under a cardboard box. He managed to find a bandana which now resided on his forehead. Only moving when he didn't feel any wind from movements. He had learned from Kabe how to properly sneak around without being seen, she would have been proud at how well he was doing. If he wasn't the only cardboard box on the floor.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want that box!" a little kid yelled.

"Why do you want a box you little kid?" Kazeno questioned silently.

"I want dissect it and see its insides!" the child said a bit too cheerfully.

"Holy shit. What are parents teaching their kids these days?" Kazeno shuttered under this box, "Well, the parent is smart enough to not allow their kid to do that."

If jaws could be used to drill for oil, then with the force that Kazeno's jaw dropped as the parent handed the child an extrodinarly sharp knife. So much for "responsible parenting", Kazeno thought as he dashed as fast he could under the box, tailed by a psychopathic kid with a presumably sharp knife and an equally psychopathic parent that handed him said knife.

"Mr. Box-san, don't run away!"

"And what? Die?"

"Ahh! Box-san talks!"

Kazeno blasted the box off of him and dashed into the nearest room, locking the door behind him. He now knew what it must have been like for ninjas who could turn into logs to be stuck in a hostile lumbermill. His heavy breaths were not alone in the room, he turned around and saw a nurse measuring the heart rate of a shirtless female patient. Before anyone could say something, Kazeno quickly jumped out the open window and apologized on his way out.

As the nurse peered out the window, she was met by a burst of air as Kazeno flew past. Kazeno himself grabbed the ledge of a window a few stories up and open the window before rolling in with the grace of a dying goose. He made a mental note not to do that when he was recovering from broken bones. Surprisingly though, it didn't hurt half as much as he remembered.

"Making an entrance as always." a voice from the room told Kazeno.

"Moichido." Kazeno heard the voice enough time during fight monologues, "I guess I flew into the right room than."

"Lucky you then." Moichido took a sip from a nearby cup.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. Luck didn't help me get to where I am."

"I'm only stating how it was lucky that you ended up in my room." Moichido said as innocently as a gang ringleader could, "What would you do it you ended up in the room of a nude woman?"

Kazeno half laughed, half shuttered at those words, it seemed that the events of a few seconds ago were witnessed by Moichido. He quickly regained his composure and straightened his shirt, his hair would have to remain a mess as was it always when he awoke from sleeping. It was rumored that you could predict the weather by judging the shape of his hair on that day.

Kazeno sat down in a similar fashion as his recovering foe. Moichido had a love of samurai stuff, which one could attribute to his whole personality of honour and dignity. Staying around Moichido for too long often gave the feel you were talking to an actual samurai. He was a traditionalist in some ways, only using his sword or melee weapons unless desperately needed or he wanted to finish someone off execution-style.

"So you wanted to see me?" Kazeno rubbed his nose a bit.

"Yes, I just want to know something."

"If it doesn't end with a villain monologue and a fight to the death on some nukes with you pulling an RPG from somewhere."

"I won't even think of do it that way. Why did you think of it like that?"

"I don't know. Just cause."

"My question was this," Moichido continued as if the last few seconds never happened, "Why did you save me?"

"Do you need a reason to save someone?"

"I am your enemy. You shou-"

"Then why aren't you lunging at me with a knife? At the end of the day, the idea of 'good' and 'evil' are relative, everyone says they're fighting for the good side against an evil. Everyone is human on the inside."

"As if you should lecture me on being human, you still hold yourself as a god."

"Says who?" Kazeno slammed his hand on the teal tile floor, "You keep telling me I'm a god for some reason and the only logical explanation I can come up with is that you are currently stoned. There is only one god that I know of and if you want to see him, I'll kindly send you up to see him."

"Then why didn't you when you had a chance? The fireworks display would have easily concealed everything."

"Because I know people like you who had everyone close to them taken away." Kazeno remembered memories that he thought he had locked away years ago.

"So you are taking pity on me? You should be taking pity on my lieutenants who are all currently in Pachasa."

"At least you know the people close to you are."

A long pause soon followed as the world went quite. Even the normal hustle of a hospital went dead. Only the light hum of the lights above provided noise to break the silence. Kazeno wanted the conversation to end quickly, he had to rebury a few old memories that he would rather not relive.

"Pardon my insensitivity then." Moichido got up and reached for a newspaper and tossed it at Kazeno.

"A newspaper?" Kazeno said in an almost dead, empty way, ignoring the fact it had hit him in the head.

He opened up the paper and watched as a small plastic box and a pair of headphones fell out. "An Angel-Player?", Kazeno thought to himself. He turned his gaze back on to the the paper, a bit old-fashioned for his tastes but the headline was interesting nonetheless.

"Chaos at Rysis Tower. CEO of Phantech found dead. Dozens dead or wounded." Moichido recided the headlines while looking out the window that Kazeno crashed through.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Tell me, _friend_," Moichido turned on his heels, "How much do you know of something called the 'Black Orchestra'?"

"Misaka-san?" Eko got to her feet with the help of the other girl, "What are you doing?"

"Onee-sama and I were just going shopping together." Kuroko appearing from literally nowhere as always with several shopping bags.

"Who are they Eko-chi?" Kabe asked while using her other ability of being able to get someone's measurements just by looking at them.

"This is Shirai Kuroko" Eko pointed at the girl who stood roughly the same height as her with pigtails before walking over to the taller girl and saying, "This is Misaka Mikoto, she's the level 5 Railgun. Kuroko-san is a Judgement member and Misaka-san and Kazeno-kun have fought a few times and I have seen here with Kuroko a few times."

"Ahh…" Kabe nodded and stretched out her arm, "Yo, I'm Sen Kabe."

Eko sighed quietly as Kabe continued her introduction, Kabe never managed to the the idea of "formality" stuck in her head. Then again, with a childhood like her's, you couldn't really blame Kabe for having a bad memory.

"Eko," Kuroko suddenly shot out of the conversation at hand which had moved to the topic of Space CQC, "How is Kazeno?"

"Err… I don't know. Sorry". Eko apologetically bowed, "We were just going to see him now."

"Cheer up love," Kabe wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, "Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?"

"She doesn't look sad." Misaka noted.

"Kabe-sempai just wants an excuse to hug me." Eko sighed as her status dropped to huggable kitten.

"Reminds me of a _certain someone else_." Misaka glanced sideways at Kuroko who absentmindedly played with her fingers.

"Hey, Kabe-sempai." Eko said as the top of her head was now being pet like a cat.

"Yes Eko-chi~~~?" Kabe seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Weren't we going to the hospital?" Eko could now feel Kabe bouncing her chin on the top of her head as if to boast about her height. Her annoyance was evident on her unamused face, "I suspect Isamu-senpai to be there as well. He said he would go after finish-"

Kabe sped down the road, a flailing Eko was dragged behind her. Eko was helpless as her captor sped through the streets, jumping over crowds and running up walls with her own signature grace and flashy movements. Between the tricks and the fanservice she managed pull off, it was amazing that Kabe didn't let go of Eko's hand. Eko guessed Kabe must have been the star of the gymnastics club last year for a reason.

Eko felt the wind rush through her hair and laughed, the daylight shrinking behind her. She was at least until Kabe got in the way of an oncoming truck. Due to a combination of the strict laws of physics and human anatomy that govern anime worlds like these, Eko and Kabe were sent flying high into the air. Thier landing point was none other than a certain conveniently located hospital room with an open window.

Poor Kazeno had been listening to what Moichido was saying to realize the screams of the on-coming landing of two flying girls. Eko and Kabe. Moichido calmly stepped out of the way as Kazeno just turned his head around as he saw something white becoming closer and closer. A flurry of confusion and screams later, the girls landed in ways also governed by anime logic and physics that would baffled Einstein.

"Ehh? Ka-ka-ka-Kazenno-senpai?"

"Oh look at you~, you're getting ahead of yourself aren't Kazeno-kun~?"

When his vision returned, Kazeno realized one of his hands was up Kabe shirt and Eko's nether region awfully close to his face. A puff of smoke escaped his ears

"How the hell does this stuff even work?" Kazeno cursed as Moichido rested a hand on his forehead.

"Shameless"

**A/N: I have a feeling that Moichido must be related to Yui Kotegawa somewhere in the multiverse.**

**Don't forget to like, comment, subscribe-**

**err... wrong website, I mean:**

**Don't forget to favorite, reveiw tell your freinds, etc.**

**Until next time, peace out-desu**


End file.
